We Will Carry On!
We Will Carry On! is the opening theme song for the English dub of the thirteenth season, Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors. It was used from Regaining the Home Advantage! to Memories are Made of Bliss!. The opening animation is composed of clips from the thirteenth Japanese opening, The Greatest - Everyday!. Lyrics TV version It's about you, It's about me, It's about hope, It's about dreams. It's about friends that work together, To claim their destiny. It's about reaching for the sky, (Pokémon) Having the courage, And willing to try. It's about never giving up, So hold your head up, And we will carry on, (Sinnoh League Victors) Pokémon! Extended version It's about you, It's about me, It's about hope, It's about dreams. It's about friends that work together, To claim their destiny. It's about reaching for the sky, (Pokémon) Having the courage, And willing to try. It's about never giving up, So hold your head up, And we will carry on! It's about reaching for the sky, (Pokémon) Having the courage, And willing to try. It's about never giving up, So hold your head up, And we will carry on, (Sinnoh League Victors) Pokémon! Characters Humans * Ash Ketchum * * * Jessie * James * Paul * Zoey * * * Nando * Ursula * Conway Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Several Pokémon (Silhouette) Opening animation spoilers * 's evolving into an . * Ash's evolving into a . * obtaining a . * Nando, , Ursula and Jessilina entering the Sinnoh Grand Festival. * , Conway and Nando qualifying for the Sinnoh League. Video 1m39s|Pokemon|color=FCC|colordark=99F|colorlight=99F}} Trivia * This is the second dub opening not to use any clips from any episode, only using clips from the Japanese opening The Greatest - Everyday!. The original version of Unbeatable had no clips, but was eventually edited to remove clips featuring , , and , all unrevealed Pokémon at the time. ** This is also the only dub opening to debut and finish at the same time as its corresponding Japanese opening, as both We Will Carry On! and The Greatest - Everyday! were used from Regaining the Home Advantage! to Memories are Made of Bliss! (although the latter opening was also used for two special episodes). * An extended version of We Will Carry On! was used in Memories are Made of Bliss!. In other languages Sinnoh League winners |da= That's The Right Spirit |nl= We will pursue |fi= We will reach the victory |fr= Sinnoh League Victors |de= What is left, are you and I |hi= |it= Sinnoh League Victors |no= We Will Arrive |pl= Get a taste of success |pt_br= Together to Win |pt_eu= Achieve Victory |ru= The whole stadium roars |es_la= Your Dream Until the End |es_eu= Your Dream Until the End |sv= Keep going on |tr= Walk together }} External links *Interview with Adam Elk, singer of We Will Carry On! Category:English opening themes de:Was bleibt, sind du und ich (Staffel 13) (Musiktitel) es:OP13 fr:Les Vainqueurs de la Ligue de Sinnoh it:I Vincitori della Lega di Sinnoh (sigla)